Mitchell Ramone
Mitchell Ramone was an Inquisitorial Acolyte in the service of Lady Cherrice Bauyon. A veteran of the Vitores Schisms, Mitchell was bequeathed upon Lady Inquisitor Jacki Vulsen by Lord Greyon Autaris near the beginning of the Tenebarite Cabal's war with the Vitores Tenebras alongside fellow agent Or Shaked Orenstein. From there, the duo were tasked with undermining the operations of several cults who had taken it upon themselves to spread the vile temptations of Chaos as the Vitores drew away the bulk of the Imperium's attention within the Sector. Whilst an effective team, Mitch was forced to infiltrate a Pleasure Cult that had established itself within Ultan. Afterwards, Mitchell and Shaked were requisitioned by Inquisitor Alexei de'Ossmann and handed off to Lady Bauyon. After an unfortunate incident upon the Cemetery World of Tachquaveta however, Mitch and his fellow acolytes were indoctrinated into the service of Inquisitor Dante Buhoveckey. History Early Life Born and raised in the bowels of Hatchford Prime's Underhive, Mitchell was surprisingly upbeat, flirtatious, and baby faced. Of course, the young underhiver was quick to use these traits to his benefit, and found it easy to get on one's good side and cut their purse before fleeing the scene with a bright-eyed grin, or seduce women out of their riches and dignity. By the time he was nineteen, Ramone (under the guise of an illustrious charlatan known only as 'Raven') had managed to involve himself in the underhive drug trade, selling narcotics such as Obscura and Spook to all types of Imperial Subjects, from the addicts of his home to the Nobles of several Houses. Open for Business Serving the Inquisition Tachquaveta Incident Pulling the Pin on Legonchi Death Appearance Over the course of his life, Mitchell's appearance changed on a near-daily basis, though he was sure to make an overarching "theme" apparent in every outfit he donned over his long-spanning service with the Inquisition. Countless charms of varying worth could be found anywhere Ramone could fit them. From earrings to rings and necklaces, there was barely a place on Mitch's body that wasn't covered in jewelry. Assuredly, even his weapons were painstakingly crafted to hold a certain "flair", such as his solid gold "brass" knuckles and Master Crafted Autopistols. Even his armor was made sure to look like nothing more than gaudy garbs of great worth, and topped it all off by wielding a Serpentine Power Sword; a design that made this otherwise extremely deadly weapon look like nothing more than an obsidian cane capped with the headpiece of a certain carrion bird. Personality Throughout the years, Mitchell had managed to acquire various titles. Womanizer, gambler, liar, swindler, coward, drunkard, cheater, and occasionally heretic. While none of these are flattering, few of them are false. Indeed, Mitch was far from what the common man would consider to be an Agent of the Inquisition. Where other acolytes might spend time sharpening their blades or search for leads on a target, Mitch could be found among the dregs of society, gambling away thrones and disappearing for days at a time after meeting a woman he fancies. While none of these traits are befitting of an acolyte, Ramone did have his redeemable qualities. From his knowledge of the criminal underworld to his knack for deceiving even the most infamous of sharks, Mitch's superiors knew where he was best suited, and he was more than happy to oblige. Relationships To say his fellow Inquisitorial Agents detested Mitch's presence is the biggest understatement since ++REDACTED++ hypothesized that the Horus Heresy was, as they described, "an inside job". Indeed, there were even times where Mitch found himself coming to blows with some of the more overt members he was paired with. Even those who could stomach Mitch's presence only considered him useful, and constantly lied, used, and thought of ways to kill Ramone. Either due to a critical lack awareness or merely giving "less than a fuck", Mitch didn't seem to mind. Or Shaked Orenstein Many make note as to how Shaked and Mitch operated. Outsiders and indeed, fellow Inquisitorial Agents notice how the two often bicker with one another over and over again, and have even been described as being an "old married couple". Despite this, the two agents had operated by a system that has served them well throughout the years, even before they fell into the ranks with the Emperor's Holy Inquisition. Shaked as the brains, while Mitch served as the face. While Orenstein's intellect is whispered to surpass even some members of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Mitchell pulled the strings when more social situations arise. Kane Michael Dante Buhoveckey While his relationship between fellow acolytes was strained at best, with a constant stream of bickering and threats being prevalent amongst his comrades, none held and were held with such contempt as Dante Buhoveckey. While insults and threats were hurled at the same velocity as the others, Dante made sure to physically pain Ramone as much as possible, subjecting him to a half-assed mind-wiping procedure, as well as attempting to poison his acolyte at several junctures in their working relationship. In the end, in an almost poetic fashion, it was Dante who dealt the killing blow to Mitchell when he was possessed by a Daemon of the Warp by using a Vortex Grenade; ending his acolyte's suffering forevermore. Several contradicting confessions from other acolytes state that this was just a way for Dante to both attain glory and kick, as they put it, "a beaten dog"; and some have even gone on to report that in his final moments - even while wrestling with the Daemon that controlled him - Ramone's final, conscious act was to extend his malformed hand from the vortex Dante had created and "flip him off". Krutchev Lin Mai Kiera Anya While there were no true hostilities between the two acolytes, Mitchell later proved how little he truly valued the life of Anya as he more or less used her as a living, breathing grenade to destroy a terrible construct found in one of the various ruins explored during the time Mitch and the others spent on Legonchi. An entry in Ramone's personal journal reads, "Holy fuck were the walls ever covered in blood. Pretty sure Kane threw up, pissed, and shit himself at the same time when he saw the aftermath. Pretty hilarious. Solid 7/10". Mordecai Despite what many may come to think, Mordecai was the closest thing Mitch could consider "a friend", though one may find that hard to believe considering how Mordecai was the one ordered by Dante to mind wipe erstwhile acolyte. And yet, after the surgery, the two became incredibly close, so close in fact that it was jokingly suggested the two should begin their own sitcom together. Mordecai was later recorded as claiming that he found Ramone "easy to get along with" and a "fun conversationalist" and entries in Mitchell's journal suggest that the late acolyte thought of Mordecai as "One cool and crazy motherfucker." Quote By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Inquisition